Welcome Home, Little Einsteins
'Welcome Home, Little Einsteins '''is the 2nd episode of Startiger678’s episodes. Summary The Little Einsteins have to decide if they want to go home, or if they're already home. Plot The episode opens with the residents of Disney Junior Town having a dance party where the new kids are the center of attention. Sheriff Callie says that they're so much fun, and it's a shame that they'll be leaving soon. Leo says he agrees, since the town is awesome, and starts thinking. The next day, the new kids are seen attending school, and trying to fit in. June thinks the school needs some culture, and decides to start her own Ballet Club. The club is a success, with several girls joining. Sofia claims that June is the greatest ballet dancer in history, and Amaya points out that the club will need a new president soon, since June is leaving town. This gets June thinking as well. Later that night, the new kids are hanging out in their Rocket. Leo says that he's been thinking about their plans to go home, saying that besides the whole “mistaken for alien invaders” ordeal, the people have been very nice to them, and the town is a lot of fun, so maybe it is home. Annie decides to do what she always does when she has problems: sing about it. After Annie's song, she hears a noise, and turns around to see Kwazii standing behind her. Kwazii says he came over to see what the sound was, calling her singing heavenly. Annie blushes and thanks him. On her way back to Rocket, Annie makes up her mind. She steps back in and tells her friends that she wants to stay. Leo says that he, June, and Quincy want to stay too. With things settled, the team goes to sleep. The next morning, the kids are walking to the center of town to tell everyone their decision. Leo notices that it's decorated for a party, when Kwazii jumps out from a bush and says that the Disney Junior Club threw them a surprise party to say goodbye. Leo then delivers the news that they're staying. Everyone cheers, and Kwazii offers to invite them into the club. Leo accepts, and everyone cheers again. Leo then says that they like to call themselves the Little Einsteins. Kwazii welcomes them home, and the party starts, ending the episode. Trivia * This episode is a follow-up to the previous episode, “Einstein Invasion!” * In this episode, the Little Einsteins become official members of the Disney Junior Club, and the school's Ballet Club is formed. * The episode's song, “A Place Called Disney Junior“, is similar to “A Place Called Slaughter Race“ from “Ralph Breaks The Internet”. * At the end, the phrase “Little Einsteins” is said for the first time. ** Kwazii also says the title of the episode at the end. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Complete episodes Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes with songs